Shuffle DxS style
by Sam L. Manson
Summary: I put my phone on shuffle and write a songfic about all kinds of songs that come up.
1. Mirror

So,I'm BORED SICK! GRR! So, to fill and occupy my time, I'm gonna do one of those random DannyxSam "Put your phone songs on shuffle" kinda things. Some will be extremley short and some extremley long. I needed a challenge, so I thought I'd give it a try! So, THIS IS CHAPTER 1!

Note: Chances are, this fic will never end. I'll just keep adding and adding... and I REALLY SHOULD START THIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Mirror. Butch Hartman and Lil Wayne and Bruno Mars do.

Mirror

Danny's P.O.V.

It had been a long night, one of the longest. I had seven visits from the Box Ghost and Skulker and Ember kept escaping. Plus my parents seemed to be following me everywhere. They had shot me at least twice with each weapon they own this one night alone. This morning Paulina had dumped me and Dash blamed me for the prank he pulled on Lancer so I got a two hour detention.

I looked in the mirror and wondered why I never gave up. Why did he go through all the stress just to protect Amity? Why not give up? All he could see whas Dan when he looked through the Mirror. Why not-

"Danny? Open up!" yelled my best friend and secret crush, Sam.

I strode over to the window and phased her though and just couldn't take it any more. I just broke down.

"Hey, Danny whats the matter? Are you okay? What happened?" Sam soothed.

"I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SAM! Ever since Dan I have My parents are constantly hunting me, every single ghost keeps getting away no matter how hard I try! Paulina dumped me this morning and my grades are stooping to d minuses! I had a two hour detention off of Lancer for something DASH did and I even got stuffed in my locker! It all makes me feel unloved! I am ready to crack!" I choked through my sobs.

"Oh Danny. You are a HERO! Your parents love you and Paulina's a shollow witch who only want's to be your friend or girlfriend because you know Phantom! Who cares about Dash or Lancer and, if it makes you feel better, I put pink teddy bears in his locker?" She offered.

She hugged me and then whispered in my ear 'You are loved.' and kissed me passionatley. When we broke the kiss, I looked in the mirror breifley, seeing just me and absolutley nothing else, before whispering back 'I love you too Sam, thank you for everything.' Then starting another sweet kiss...

HOW'D YA LIKE CHAPTER ONE! WOAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That one was so tough to find inspiration! NEXT CHAPTER: GIRL POWER BY THE CHEETAH GIRLS! Okay NalaxSimba There is no need to be worried I am just having a FEW -out-of-my-song-taste-but-I-still- likee-chappy's! :) R and R!

PEACE!


	2. Girl Power

So,I'm BORED SICK! GRR! So, to fill and occupy my time, I'm gonna do one of those random DannyxSam "Put your phone songs on shuffle" kinda things. Some will be extremley short and some extremley long. I needed a challenge, so I thought I'd give it a try! So, THIS IS CHAPTER 1!

Note: Chances are, this fic will never end. I'll just keep adding and adding... and I REALLY SHOULD START THIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Girl Power. Butch Hartman and The Cheetah Girls do!

I went through so many fruitless attempts to make this longer, It's probably just gonna be an extremley short chappy!

Girl Power

Danny's P.O.V.

Fighting ghosts all night and missing curfew HAD to be a great perk to being Danny Phantom. Especially when you get to watch you secret crush kick ghost butt.

I looked over to where Sam was sucking ANOTHER GHOST into the thermos. 'Wow! Hot and strong. Gosh I love her.' He thought.

"Hey Danny" She perked

He just grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. When they had finished, he held her in a hug and whispered in her ear,

'Thank your girl power.'

This one was another wrack on my brain and I had very little Inspiration.

Hopefully the next few chapters will not be those songs that don't fit me and are entireley ooc for me to listen to!

3 2 1 ...PRESS SHUFFLE! Next chappy: Bring me to life by Evanescence

PEACE OUT! 


	3. Bring me to Life

Okay FINALLY! A song that IS my style! Love you Evanescence!

Note: Some of these may be short and some long.

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom. Evanescence, Amy lee and Linkin Park own Bring Me To Life. :)

Bring Me To Life

Danny phased through Sams window after he had got back from being on holiday for two weeks and saw she was crying! She was curled up on her bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Sam, whats the matter?" He quistioned softly. Settling down on her bed so he was sat next to her.

"Nothing." She mumbled through more tears.

He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes and replied bluntly. "You're lying. Something is wrong. So tell me."

She seemed to be numb to everything. She seemed thoughtless and tired.

"When you left you didn't contact me or Tucker and I missed you." She rushed out then clung onto him as if he was a lifeline for a rare disease. He was her life among the dead.

"Don't worry. I won't let this happen to you again. I love you too much." He promised.

All of a sudden Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Well well well, Daniel. We will just have to change that now won't we?." A familiar voice dictated.

"Vlad." Danny seethed venomously before shifting so he was blocking Sam protectivley.

"Daniel. Daniel. You ha-" Vlad nagged but before he had time to finish, Danny had already beaten him feircely and sucked him into the thermos.

"On second thought," He turned to Sam, "I won't let ANYTHING happen to you. Ever," He reassured softly.

He held her close and then kissed her on the lips as fireworks exploded in their heads.

They parted for air then he finished, "Again." before he came into contact with her lips again.

WOW! I didn't expect this to be so easy!

R AND R! :) 


	4. You're not sorry DP has a happy end DP

Okay. So instead of my phone I am gonna use my Grooveshark account instead for a while. :)

This one is actually easy on my brain! Sorry if it's rushed,I only had this idea for this one! :)

Song: You're not sorry by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I don't own the song You're not Sorry. Taylor Swift does.

HOPE YOU LIKE!

How could he?

He had actually dumped her as a friend. Went for Paulina and not cared that he had broke her heart into a thousand tiny, shattered peices.

He and Paulina had been going out ever since Paulina's party. Danny had went and Paulina had asked him out. Danny, of course, had accepted this without a single millisecond of hesitation.

I sighed. I needed some fresh air. So I got up of my bed and grabbed my coat. I stepped outside and breathed in the fresh summer rain. The rain poured down and the stars twinkled in the comforting black sky above me. I looked up and I thought out loud,

"Why? What does she have that I don't?"

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, making me jump in shock.

"I'll tell you. She has a whiney voice and unlimited meaness. You don't."

"Danny..."

"Sam. I'm sorry! I ditched you and Tucker and it wrong. I really am so so sorry."

" Danny. You're not sorry. You never are. You will just crawl to the A-listers and then come right back to me and Tuck when nothing goes your way!" I yelled.

He just grabbed my hand, slid a class ring on it and kissed me softly!

"Yes I am."

OKAY! I WAS STUCK ON THIS ONE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME IF IT'S STUPID BUT I WAS AT A LOSS FOR INSPIRATION!

READ AND REVIEW


	5. Reflection

Okay this one was NOT easy.

It was so HARD not to make it the same plot as 'Mirror' GRRRR! :(

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Credit goes to Disney, Cristina Agulera and Butch Hartman.

* * *

Reflection

Sam P.O.V.

I looked in the mirror. Today was just one of those days where you can't seem to win at all. Everything went wrong. I didn't feel myself anymore. There wasn't a word that fully understood how I felt today. I had also had the worst WEEK of my life, not to mention!

I had fought with Danny, had detention for punching Paulina and so much more.

Then, Danny had started dating Paulina. I had fought with my parents and.

Why is it always me? I thought to myself. Then I collapsed onto my bed, crying.

Danny's P.O.V.

I flew through Sam's window, staying invisible, though. I really needed to apoligise, I felt awful. It was devastating to remember what I had said to her, espesially after how weird she had been acting latley, skipping school and always being busy.

I thought back to that terrible fight earlier...

Flashback P.O.V. (You know, what happened at the fight, A.K.A NOT A PERSONS P.O.V.!)

FLASHBACK!

"Sam don't you dare call me shallow just because I like Paulina!" Danny yelled

"I would tell you that you aren't shallow but if I did I WOULD BE LYING!" Sam retorted, angered.

"YOU'RE THE ONE BEING SHALLLOW! PAULINA IS PERFECT AND YOU COULD NEVER BE EVEN CLOSE TO HER!"

"Just drop it Danny, please?" Sam sighed.

"Why, so youn can run off and cry to your Grandma about how nothing is your fault and everything revolves around you!?"

"JUST LEAVE DANNY, NOW!"

"DOES THE PARK SUDDENLY BELONG TO YOU?!"

Sam just sighed, uspet and ran off home...

END FLASHBACK

Danny's P.O.V.

I saw Sam begin to cry and forgot to stay invisible as I landed next to her and hugged her.

"Sammy, whats the matter?" I spoke softly.

"I-i-i-. MY GRANDMA'S IN HOSPITAL AND MY PARENTS REFUSE TO LET ME SEE HER!" She exclaimed then broke down again.

I gasped, 'Ida is ill?' I though, shocked.

"Sam, I dumped Paulina. For you." I admitted softly.

"I love you Danny." She gasped through her quieting sobs.

I gently kissed her and then when we broke the kiss I thought of an idea.

"I love you too, Sam" I began "Now, how about we sneak out and fly to see your Grandma? I can bring a ghost who knows a cure to everything for every human and ghost illness!?"

She nodded and smiled as I picked her up bridal style.

Sam's P.O.V.

'I think my Reflection can now show who I am inside.'

* * *

CHEESY BUT IT WAS ALL I HAD!

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

READ AND REVIEW

:) SEE YA :)


End file.
